The Lost Love
by TheOriginalSeaweedRain
Summary: This is about how Eridan and Sollux basically battle it all out of Feferi, who knows who actually wins in the end though.


Eridan came running over to Feferi blushing like an idiot, like always when he was around her. Feferi always thought it was just him being him around girls, because, well, that's how he always acted around girls.  
"S)(ello -Eridan!" She greeted with a smile on her face as he came to a halt in front of her.  
"Fef! Howw are you this fine day?"  
She looked up at the sky to see that it was as cloudy as always . Fine day? More like as boring and dull as always, she decided to erase that from her mind "I'm lovely -Eridan. T)(ank you for asking, )(ow are you?"  
Eridan bowed his head to her trying to be more like a gentlemen, his blush crawling up his face a bit more as he did so, "That's good to hear my lady." yes this was a bit cheesy for him to say, but Fef always acted like she liked it.  
"Glub!"  
He raised his head and smiled devilishly at her wiggling his brow a little "I'm vvery good, thank you."  
"Glub glub! T)(at's good, so w)(at has broug)(t you )(ere today?"  
Eridan stood up straight, his blush was now a bright purple all across his face, he then started to rub the back of his neck "Wwell Fef, wwe havve knowwn each other for a vvery long time now…" he paused to look into her eyes as he took a step forward taking her hands, they were softer then he imagined them to be "this is… vvery hard to say, but I'm going to say it anywways… Feferi, I lovve you."  
She looked at their hands touching, was he really going to do this? She then looked into his eyes as he said the final words, a faint blush starting to grow on her cheeks. She slipped her palms out of his and took a step back rubbing her arm "I-I'm sorry -Eridan…" she couldn't look into his eyes any longer, she decided the easiest way to do this was to stare at the ground "O)( cod Eridan! You know me and Sollux are toget)(er…"  
How could he forget about this? If he acted before Sollux did in the past he would probably be with Fef right now, but Sollux beat him to it. "Oh yes, the wweakling, Sol…" he grumbled as he crossed his arms in a pouting way.  
")(-E's NOT W-EAK -Eridan! I am sorry but I have to go meet )(im now, good day!" with these final words she stormed off, Sollux was not weak, not in any shape, way, or form.  
"But, Fef!" he reached out to try and grab her, but she was too quick for him; she left him in the dust, she turned him down for a landweller.  
Feferi had met Sollux later on at his hive, they had planned their evening out for a picnic and a walk. They have herd of these 'picnic's' before and Feferi had finally convinced Sollux into taking her to one. Sollux had packed the food, and who knows what was in there; their hands met and they took their walk down to wherever their feet led them. They soon stopped in the middle of empty land, they sat down and soon began to enjoy a peaceful conversation as they got out their food supplies.  
Dark shadow loomed over them, and before they knew it, they were gone.  
Eridan wasn't far behind, watching Sollux get the girls was something he wanted to learn from him greatly, of course, Sollux wouldn't help him though, especially if he was after Feferi. He noticed the basket and blanket on the ground, human things to do, this was just like Fef. There was a struggle, the footsteps led off into the woods, Feferi was in trouble, and that weakling couldn't protect her!  
Feferi awoke, her trident around her neck keeping her pinned against the wall. The Imps where kicking the lifeless Sollux, screaming wouldn't do anything to help, but that's all she could do. So that's what she did, she couldn't help, she was usless, she just wasn't strong enough to get this trident out of the wall. The tears started streaming down her face as she started pounding on the walls screaming at the Imps.  
Eridan burst through the door, harpoon in hand, this was his time to fight for her, to prove himself worthy. The fight was short though, the Imps really wernt that much a challenge for him, he has fought worse before.  
Eridan marched over to where Feferi was hanging on the wall "Wwhere wwas Sol wwhen you needed him Fef?" He watched as her eyes darted over his shoulder. There was Sollux's body, limp on the ground in a heap. "Ahh I see…" he then glared into her eyes as he ripped the trident out of the wall and threw it on the ground and started to walk away "he couldn't protect you…"  
Feferi's eyes still full of tears, she ran up behind Eridan and hugged him, burying her head into his shoulder. Eridan turned around shocked, he then gently wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. She then soon turned around, a smile on her face as she held his hands tightly "-Er-Eridan… I-I'm sorry about before, t)(e trut)( is… is t)(at I'm actually in-" Sollux made a groaning noise, he was alive still "Sollux!" Feferi let go of Eridan's hands and ran over to Sollux, putting his head on her lap gently as she played with his hair.  
"Feferii! A-are you alriight" Sollux tried to sit up, no matter how much pain he was in, he slowly but surly sat up.  
"Yes, -Eridan saved us!"  
"ii diidn't need 2aviing from… from hiim"  
"You sure looked like it" Eridan retorted "wweakling…"  
Sollux stood up, wincing as he did so, but he then smirked as Feferi stood up with him "Come on babe, no need for thii2 guy 2poiiliing our date" He grabbed her hand and turned around and started dragging her along.  
Feferi's fingers intertwined with his as she started walking out of the room with him. They passed Eridan, he had the most hurt look on his face, his head was down and his shoulders where slumped. Feferi turned to look over her shoulder, she knew that he Eridan wasn't looking, she then mouthed "I love you…" and turned away, exiting the room leaving him all alone.


End file.
